Devoción
by Detallista 257
Summary: ¿Era realmente tan malo, estar enamorada de alguien como él?... Qué extraño es, vivir solo para la Muerte. /UA. KidxChrona/


**Prologo**

Chrona se arrodilla cuando se le indica y murmura las oraciones a medias en el libro de encuadernado negro delante de ella. Lleva puesto un vestido que le pica demasiado, pero es el único de color negro que posee, y son sus padres, y no merecían morir y ella no quiere faltar al respeto a su memoria, vistiendo en algo verde o rojo o Dios no lo quiera, blanco.

Se acabó rápidamente pero incluso el corto servicio es demasiado largo para Chrona, y se estremece cuando se acerca al ataúd, escondiéndose de los demás miembros de su familia que nunca conoció y mira alrededor de la habitación para algo en que ocupar su atención. Ella mira por una de los vitrales coloridos a su izquierda, deseando poder salir a la calle en lugar de verse obligada a quedarse aquí. Es primavera, y todo parece estar lleno de vida, dentro de la iglesia Chrona se siente casi asfixiada.

Ella se hace a un lado para dejar a otros pasar, chocando contra un florero alto lleno de lirios y helechos. Ella se mueve a tocar uno de los pétalos. Se siente suave y cerosa bajo sus dedos, y Chrona casi no se da cuenta del hombre inusualmente alto que se mueve a su lado.

Ella mira hacia arriba. –Hola—. Habría sido descortés no decir nada, después de todo.

El hombre parecía un poco perdido. _No perdido_, ella mentalmente reprende a sí misma, un momento después ¿Confundido? ¿Fuera de lugar? Por la forma de su cara y la mandíbula, parecía que él frecuentaba funerales todo el tiempo, pero la forma en que se vestía... los labios de Chrona se torcieron en una mueca. Llevaba una chaqueta extraña ¡Y en medio de la primavera, también! Por lo menos era negro. Chrona nunca hubiera salido de casa aquella mañana vestida con algo así.

—Lamento su pérdida.

Dijo las palabras casi como todas las otras personas con quien habló, casual y más por obligación. No se veía ni un poco triste, y Chrona se pregunta brevemente por qué la gente dice cosas que no querían decir.

—Ah, gracias, — ella dice. —Está bien, de verdad. El accidente de coche fue rápido, dijeron los médicos, y vivieron una buena vida... y no deberíamos estar tristes cuando las personas que han vivido una buena vida mueren, ¿sabes? Debemos estar contentos por ellos, no... miserables.

El hombre frunció el ceño. — Entonces lamento que usted se sienta miserable.

Chrona se sobresalta. — ¡Yo no estaba hablando de mí! —Ella reconoce el cambio en su tono en esta ocasión; su frase lo dijo con honestidad.

—Por favor, trate de ser feliz—, le dijo. ¿Es sólo su imaginación o su voz creció en suavidad? — ¿Qué puedo hacer para hacerte feliz hoy?

—Puede empezar por decirme su nombre, — dice ella.

Él inclinó la cabeza hacia ella en un gesto brusco. —Sólo si me dices el tuyo en primer lugar.

Ella sonríe. —Por favor, llámame Chrona.

El fuerte llanto de un joven primo atrae su preocupada atención del extraño y Chrona se excusa a sí misma con un "ya vuelvo" y una sonrisa de disculpa mientras saca una caja de servilletas debajo de una de las mesas y corre a entregarlos a su primo. Un minuto más tarde regresa, pero cuando lo había buscado por todo el arco poco iluminado se encontró con que al parecer había desaparecido.

* * *

**Acto I**

Han pasado dos años cuando se encuentra con él de nuevo. Una joven de 18 años de edad, Chrona monta su bicicleta por la acera. Pasa un grupo de vehículos de EMT, pasa un quiosco recién inaugurado y una cafetería que ya tiene una fila de clientes desde la puerta, navega las trayectorias familiares que la llevaría a su escuela. Es temprano, y ella jura al principio que se trata de un espejismo producido por demasiadas noches en vela y en ayunas, pero ahí estaba, caminando hacia ella, el mismo abrigo oscuro ondeando en el viento frío de la mañana.

Espera hasta que estén a punto de cruzarse en el camino antes de detenerse y salta de la bicicleta, volviendo la cabeza en alto para poder mirarlo a los ojos.

— ¡Es usted!

Se detuvo, bruscamente, con una ceja en ascenso con la misma sorpresa que tiene que reprimir una risita en ella.

— ¡No ha cambiado nada!—, dice alegremente.

—Chrona. — Pronunció su nombre en voz baja, dándole vueltas a cada sílaba lentamente a su vez. Ella asiente con la cabeza alegremente.

— ¡Nunca olvido una cara!— ella dice.

—Yo tampoco—, murmuró.

— ¡Usted nunca me dio su nombre!— Chrona cepilla el pelo de sus ojos cuando una fuerte ráfaga de viento sopla el flequillo sobre su cara.

Vaciló, tenso, metiendo las manos en los bolsillos. —Vas a estar mejor si te olvidas de mí, sabes.

—Pero... ¿qué pasa si no quiero?— Ella dice.

Ambos están allí, sin hablar, hasta que llega Chrona a tirar de la manga del abrigo. — ¿Quieres acompañarme a la escuela?

—No puedo—, fue su respuesta rápida. —Tengo que ir a trabajar.

—Oh—, suspira con simpatía, tristemente. La forma de ella le hizo querer volver a pensar las cosas, y que tal vez unos pocos minutos no haría una diferencia tan grande después de todo.

— ¿Quieres desayunar conmigo?—, preguntó.

Su rostro se ilumina, y valió la pena sentarse en una pequeña cafetería durante cinco minutos y le compra un café y un queso danés y verla comer. Echó un vistazo de vez en cuando al reloj art-deco barato en la pared, y se alegró cuando ella se levanta primero para salir.

— ¡Si no me voy ahora voy a llegar tarde!— Ella dice, despidiéndose de él, la chica tiene migajas de pan en la barbilla, ni siquiera se da cuenta, pero él obedientemente salió a la calle con ella y la vio saltar de nuevo en su bicicleta.

—Oye, Chrona—, habló en voz baja y ella se inclina más a escuchar, y de repente se dio cuenta de que huele a lilas. —Usa un casco próxima vez, ¿vale?

Ella asiente con la cabeza alegremente, y se aleja de él pedaleando por la acera. La observó hasta que voltea a la siguiente esquina, y luego se volvió de su lugar y siguió caminando.

* * *

**Acto II**

Ella se encuentra con él de nuevo tres meses más tarde en un festival de Tanabata. Chrona lleva puesto una yukata en el que apenas puede respirar, y unos zapatos que en realidad no puede caminar bien, pero ella piensa que nunca se había visto más hermosa. Sus amigos se han ido a escribir sus deseos en la tanzaku para colgar en el árbol de bambú, pero Chrona ya ha escrito el suyo así que vaga por los stands y mira los juegos, un palo de Anko Dango en la mano. Ella está tan cautivada por las vistas y los olores y sabores del evento que casi no se da cuenta hasta que está de pie justo en frente de ella y choca su hombro en la suya.

— ¡Es usted!— Ella está más sorprendida que otra cosa. Es casi como si el momento en que ella se olvida de él, solo un momento, decide aparecer de nuevo a recordarle que él es real, y no un producto sin nombre de su imaginación.

—¡Hey, no estás vestido para Tanabata!— Hizo una mueca, por el tono de su voz parece que no hay mayor pecado en este día. Todavía llevaba el mismo abrigo que siempre lo ha visto en. Ella se pregunta por un momento si alguna vez lo lava. Ella recuerda que se sentía bastante bien, a pesar de que era viejo y desvanecido.

Ahora que están de pie más cerca, puede verlo más claramente. Ella siempre ha pensado que su abrigo era negro, pero bajo una inspección más cuidadosa se encuentra que en realidad es un tono de azul oscuro agradable, con botones de plata. Incluso los zapatos eran de un color azul oscuro. ¿Cómo no se había dado cuenta de esto? No recordaba que sus ojos eran de color dorado, también.

Los ojos brillantes, pelo oscuro, la ropa oscura. Todo de él parecía coincidir, piensa. Tal vez sus recuerdos la traicionaron.

—¿Hay algún problema?—, preguntó.

—Sí— dice ella. —Todavía no sé su nombre, sabes. — Ella come su última pieza de dango.

—Llámame Kid— dijo.

—Kid—, pone a prueba el nombre, le gusta la forma en que se siente en su lengua. Dulce, como el jarabe de dango. Desconocido, como el tipo de pescado picante que probo con anterioridad. — ¿Qué te trae a Tanabata?

Hace una mueca. Chrona piensa que tal vez Kid también había probado el pescado picante.

—¿Te puedo dar un regalo?— le preguntó. Chrona asiente alegremente.

Sacó una bolsa de plástico transparente con un pez dorado detrás de su espalda. —Yo, uh, lo gané, y realmente no tengo lugar para guardarlo, y pensé que te gustaría.

Chrona toma la bolsa de él y toca el lado de esta, mirando al pescado nadando alrededor. — ¡Creo que lo llamaré Tritón!

Kid resopla y Chrona simplemente agarra al nervioso pescado cerca.

—Tengo que irme, pronto— dijo Kid. —Estoy contento de haber podido verte, aunque sólo sea por un momento.

Ella sigue mirando al pez y escuchando la cadencia rítmica de su voz. ¿Cómo no se había dado cuenta?

Ella no tuvo tiempo, supuso, porque él se había ido de nuevo. Ella encontró que cada vez más, todo su tiempo iba en extrañarlo.

* * *

**Acto III**

Una semana más tarde, Tritón estaba muerto, y Chrona se aleja de la mesa de la cocina para limpiar la ahora vacía pecera nueva. Cuando se da la vuelta, él está parado allí, apoyado contra la nevera y la miraba con la expresión más extraña de nostalgia y el desarraigo.

—¿Cómo has entrado a mi casa?— Son las primeras palabras que salieron de su boca, y Chrona piensa rápidamente en los lugares donde se encontraban teléfono, tijeras y cuchillos afilados en la cocina por si se tiene que usar contra Kid o pedir ayuda. Chrona siempre ha sido madrugadora, por lo que ella sabe que hay pocas posibilidades de un vecino que pudiera oírla gritar para pedir ayuda si tiene que hacerlo. Ella se presiona de nuevo en el mostrador de la cocina, tratando de poner más espacio entre ellos.

—Chrona, eres una chica inteligente. Conecta los puntos— Hizo una pausa. —Y siento haber entrado a tu casa sin invitación.

Ella medio quiere golpearlo ¡Como si eso fuera la razón de su enojo! — ¡Fuera de mi casa, extraño, mata pe…!—

—Yo soy la muerte, Chrona— interrumpió él.

—Tú... ¿qué?— Ella no puede armar una declaración más coherente, demasiado confundida por la presencia de este casi desconocido en su cocina, pero ella sigue vigilándolo por cualquier signo de mala intención. —Entonces pruébamelo.

—Mírame, y en cinco minutos voy a desaparecer delante de sus ojos—, le dijo.

—Lo siento por llamarte asesino de peces—, dice ella. —Pero... yo no creo en lo que usted representa, que hay más que la vida, no desde que me convertí en una huérfana... pero yo confío en ti, y vamos a suponer que es lo que dice ser...

—... La muerte—, intenta ayudar.

—Sí—. Ella suspira, mirando hacia la pecera ahora vacía.

—Si ayuda, el pescado tenía una infección en las escamas—, dijo Kid.

—Así que usted…

Él la interrumpió de nuevo. —En realidad, no. Pero admito que sabía de la condición del pez cuando te lo regalé.

Chrona se queda mirándolo fijamente. — ¿Me diste un pez terminal para que pudieras verme otra vez?

Le ofreció una breve sonrisa concedida, antes de que su rostro una vez más se llena de la tensión y el estrés que Chrona ahora sabe la fuente de. —No puedo solo verte un mes aquí, un año allí. Todo este tiempo me está volviendo loco.

Chrona tiene que estar de acuerdo, pero nunca le daría la satisfacción de saberlo. —Así que... ¿cómo funciona esto?

—Sólo puedo venir a este mundo, cuando alguien—o algo—muere. E incluso entonces sólo puedo permanecer durante unos minutos, justo el tiempo suficiente para recoger el alma.

—¿Por qué no puedo verlos, entonces?— Chrona pregunta, sacando la barbilla.

—Porque tú no estás muerta— Él sonrió.

—Entonces, ¿por qué te puedo ver?—

—Porque eres...— hizo una pausa, sus ojos mirándola pensativo antes de responder. —... Especial.

Chrona apartó la mirada rápidamente, centrándose sus ojos firmemente en el suelo delante de ella, sin darse cuenta de la repentina oleada de calor que adornaba su rostro, o como un segundo más tarde, cuando se había levantado la vista, él ya se había ido.

Otro pescado estaba sentado en una bolsa de plástico sobre la mesa en su lugar.

* * *

**Acto IV**

Sólo tardó cinco días, la próxima vez. Tres días después de ese. Kid parecía mejorar cada vez más en la búsqueda de peces que se adapten a sus propósitos. Chrona está en su habitación cuando Kid apareció. Ella sabe que está allí sin haberlo visto o incluso darse la vuelta.

—Úrsula está muerta— Chrona dice a modo de saludo.

—¿Sigues nombrarlos?— preguntó.

—Sí—, dice con calma. —No he renunciado a ellas, sin embargo, sabes. No he renunciado a ti, tampoco.

¿Cuántos más tienen que morir para que se puedan encontrar? ¿Era realmente tan malo, al estar enamorado de alguien como él? ¿Para estar viva y ser un blanco, sin embargo indirecta, de todos los sentidos de su descripción de trabajo? Qué extraño es, de vivir sólo para la Muerte.

Ella no le había dicho, sin embargo, que de alguna manera ella se ha enamorado de él. Ella ni siquiera lo conoce, en realidad no. Ellos nunca hablaron del uno o del otro en sus momentos juntos, pero cuando ella cierra los ojos por la noche el último pensamiento en su cabeza era de un par de profundos ojos dorados y su propietario. De la manera en que sus abrazos la hacían sentirse más segura, más contenta de lo que ha sido nunca.

Se movió a abrazarla de nuevo, y ella lo deja. Él le mostraría con ligeros toques físicos y caricias todo lo que no podía decir con palabras. Ella supone que era porque como nadie lo había notado antes, nunca tuvo la necesidad de cultivar un sentido de comunicación.

—Yo no te merezco—, susurró en su pelo. —He hecho... cosas malas. No estoy orgulloso de lo que soy.

Chrona siente sus brazos apretarse a su alrededor. —Pero no te dejaré ir.

Ella lo siente de nuevo, pero la atropellada alegría que crece en su vientre y revolotea a través de su pecho le hace que ignore el hecho de que había dicho una vez más una mentira.

Cuando desaparece esta vez, él deja detrás otro pez y una arrugada y seca rosa roja atado con una cinta azul raído.

—Te amo— ella susurra en el silencio.

* * *

**Acto V**

Son cinco meses después que Chrona siente que es el momento de poner un pie en el asunto. Ella puede sentir que ambos están cada vez más inquietos por la separación necesaria, pero él no le dirá las respuestas de las preguntas que formula. Ella sólo sabe que no puede vivir así. Ambos aplican— estar lejos de él, y este acto que ponen, la planificación y la medición de sus visitas al tic-tac de un reloj.

Hizo notar su presencia por la sensación de una mano sobre su hombro, y se da la vuelta y lo besa.

—Kid—, le implora, pero él nunca le complace. Algunos días tienen hasta cinco minutos juntos, otros menos de treinta segundos.

—Espera. Hay algo que te tengo que dar—, dijo.

Buscó en uno de los bolsillos de la chaqueta y sacó algo envuelto en un papel grueso. Se lo entregó a ella, y ella desenvuelve el paquete para revelar un collar con un medallón de oro.

Nunca le ha dado joyas antes. Chrona lo mira con curiosidad.

—Este collar... te esconde de mí— dijo. —Esta relación es peligroso, Chrona. No debería haber llegado a ser tan cercano a ti.

—¡No lo haré!— Sus dedos se cerraron alrededor de la cuerda de seda delgada del collar. Fue un regalo de él, así que ella lo guardaría, pero al mismo tiempo quería lanzarlo lo más lejos de ella como pudiera.

—Por mí—. Sus ojos se encontraron. —Hazlo por mí. Si nos encontramos... y no es así—, su voz se ahogó con las palabras, y Chrona podía decir lo mucho que le costaba a decirlas: —Yo no creo que pueda soportarlo.

—Pero yo quiero estar contigo— Su voz era pequeña, y a la vez esperanzado y desesperado. —Yo... te quiero.

Con sus palabras, sus manos comenzaron a temblar, y Chrona los prende con firmeza en su propia. —Tiene que haber una manera.

—Sí—, le dijo con firmeza. —Esto es todo. ¿Qué es lo que quieres hacer, visitar funerales todos los días sólo por unos minutos juntos? ¿Vivir tu vida de esta manera conmigo? Tú te mereces mucho más que la _muerte_— Escupió su título como si fuera una maldición, y Chrona se estremece. Ella nunca lo ha visto tan enfadado. Estaba en lo cierto, de cierta manera. Hay tantas cosas que nunca sería capaz de saber de él. Ella vive su vida en el presente, mientras que él no puede, y nunca lo hará.

—Por mí. Por favor.

Tiene la sensación de que él nunca ha tenido que pedir algo como esto en su vida, pero lo hace de todas formas, con dedos temblorosos y su aliento atrapado en su garganta. Su pelo se atrapa en el cierre y sus ojos se nublan por las lágrimas, pero ella mantiene sus ojos fijos y firmes en los suyos. Ella no quiere perderlo de vista en esta ocasión.

Finalmente cierra el broche correctamente y sonrió cuando ella deja caer sus manos hacia atrás y el medallón se apoya contra su garganta.

—Por fin. Ya no tengo que preocuparme de ti nunca más— Él la abrazó de nuevo, y le susurró al oído. —Te quiero, lo sabes. Quería que lo supieras. Quería saber que lo sabías.

—Lo sé—, dice. — También te amo.

Cuando desaparece esta vez, ella jura que todavía puede sentir sus brazos alrededor de ella durante una media hora antes de que el sentimiento se desvaneciera, a pesar de que toma más tiempo antes de que las lágrimas en sus mejillas se secasen o la sala ya no huela a él. A pesar de que toda evidencia se desvaneciera, ella nunca lo olvida.

* * *

**Epílogo **

Para que se volvieran a ver habrá pasado más de cincuenta años, pero para ellos sería como apenas un día medidos por los latidos de sus corazones. Pero esto no ha pasado todavía, y por ahora tendrán que esperar para ser felices y para volver a verse.


End file.
